Forever & Always
by SensationLove
Summary: Quédate por siempre y para siempre, juntos nos volveremos viejos, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y lo malo. Te amo por siempre y para siempre. Lily/Scorpius. One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Quédate por siempre y para siempre, juntos nos volveremos viejos, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y lo malo. Te amo por siempre y para siempre. Lily/Scorpius. One-Shot.**_

**Forever & Always.**

* * *

><p>Miró su reloj por vigésima cuarta vez, eran mas de las cinco de la tarde. Había quedado en verse con Scorpius a las cuatro. Revisó su móvil de nuevo, ni un mensaje o una llamada. Suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el banco en el que estaba sentada.<p>

— ¿Dónde estás, Scor? — Preguntó para si misma.

Siguió observando por la calle, ni un solo automóvil pasaba por allí, desvió la mirada al parque muggle en el que estaba, una pareja de ancianos estaba sentada a unos cuantos metro de ella. Una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

**Flashback**

— _Feliz navidad, hermosa — Esperó a que Scorpius dejara caer sus manos de sus ojos, se giró hacia él con una radiante sonrisa._

_Besó sus labios suavemente. — Ahora si que es feliz. — El rubio rió levemente antes de sentarse con ella en la mesa._

_Scorpius la había citado en un restaurant de comida italiana, afuera, la nieve caía con intensidad, sin embargo, dentro del lugar, la calidez era bastante especial. _

_Para cuando terminaron de comer, ya era bastante tarde, en la calle la nieve se había detenido, pero aún así estaba totalmente cubierta de una capa blanca. Ambos tomaron sus abrigos y salieron a las calles de Londres tomados de la mano._

_Ella recostó su cabeza del hombro de su novio, Scorpius la abrazó hacia él. — La pasé muy bien hoy, Scor — Dijo volviéndose hacia el joven._

_Se inclinó hacia su novia y rozó sus labios. — Quiero que se vuelva mejor, Lily._

_Los ojos castaños de ella brillaron. — ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?_

_— Así. — Sin soltar su mano, metió la otra en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sacó una caja de terciopelo negro. Lily llevó su mano a su boca, con los ojos como platos. __Allí en medio de las calles nevadas, a la luz de la luna, la abrió para ella, era un sencillo anillo de plata, un diamante en el centro. — Te amo, quiero estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, que nos volvamos viejos juntos, que tengamos muchos hijos. Lily Luna Potter ¿quieres ser mi esposa?_

_Sabía que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. — ¡Sí, sí y mil veces sí! — Le dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Scorpius rió felizmente. — Te amo, Scor._

_— Te amo y te adoro, hermosa. — Le susurró mientras colocaba el delicado anillo en su dedo._

**Fin Flashback**

_Ring ring._

El sonido de su móvil la sacó de su hermoso recuerdo, observó el número, esperando que fuese Scor.

No era él. _Número desconocido_, decía el aparato. Frunciendo el ceño, contestó la llamada.

— ¿Hola?

— _Hola, ¿habla Lily Potter?_

Era una mujer, y no tenía idea de quién era. — Sí, ¿quién es?

— _Habló del hospital San James. Hubo un accidente...—_ Lo demás apenas lo podía analizar su cerebro, Scorpius había estado en un accidente automovilístico, estaba gravemente herido, tenía que ir de inmediato.

Corrió hasta un callejón donde se Desapareció, jamás había estado en aquel hospital, pero no le importaba, concentrándose tan solo en el hospital y en Scorpius, logró aparecerse en la entrada. Gracias a Merlín nadie la había visto.

Se apresuró lo más rápido que puso hasta las puertas de lugar. Se detuvo en el escritorio, jadeando por la carrera. — ¿Dónde esta Scorpius? — Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas, la mujer se sorprendió de verla allí tan rápido, pero el tono de desesperación de Lily hizo que le contestara de inmediato.

— ¿Scorpius Malfoy, accidente automovilístico? — Tragando saliva, la bruja asintió. La mujer señaló hacia un pasillo. — Está allá, pero él... — Antes de que pudiera continuar, la Potter se fue corriendo hacia allá.

Sentía que aquel pasillo era infinito, sus pies se hacían cada vez más pesados, ya casi no tenía fuerzas para no llorar. Vio a una de las enfermeras parada al final del pasillo. — ¿Dónde esta Scorpius? — Preguntó de nuevo.

— En esa habitación. — Limpió sus ojos y trató de verse fuerte antes de entrar a la puerta.

Cuando lo vio, quiso volver a llorar. Scorpius, su Scor, estaba magullado por todo su cuerpo, tenía cientos de cables pegados en su cuerpo. Aún así, tenía los ojos abiertos, sus ojos grises se iluminaron al ver a la pelirroja.

— ¡Scorpius! — Casi gritó al ir hasta él. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. — Scor...— Susurró pasando su mano por su cabello rubio.

Él sonrió levemente. — Tardaste, hermosa. — Su voz era un susurro ronco, forzado.

— Tu también, te dejo por un día y mira lo que pasa. — Contestó ella con una sonrisa triste.

— Por eso es que debes estar conmigo, no se que sería de mi vida sin ti.

La sonrisa de Lily se ensanchó. — Tengo condiciones, Scor.

A pesar de todos los golpes que tenía, consiguió tomar su mano. — Las que quieras, princesa.

— Quiero una gran casa, con un hermoso jardín, quiero muchos hijos, quiero un patio para que tú y yo podamos ver a los nietos que tendremos.

— Todo lo tendrás, ya verás. Eso y más. — El Malfoy tomó una respiración profunda, el aire empezaba a faltarle.

Los ojos castaños de ella se cristalizaron por las lágrimas, un horrible presentimiento se formaba dentro de su mente. Veía que a Scorpius su vida se le escapaba de sus manos. Inclinándose para besar sus labios, salió de la habitación.

Llamó a una de las enfermeras que estaba ahí, leyendo unos papeles. — ¿Hay una capilla aquí, cierto?

— Claro.

— ¿Puede buscar al padre, por favor? — Pidió ansiosamente, mirandola extrañada, la mujer asintió y se fue por el pasillo.

Lily entró de nuevo a la habitación, Scorpius la siguió con la mirada. Corrió hacia su cartera y la revolvió, sacando un caja blanca, parecida a la que Scorpius había tenido el día que le había pedido matrimonio.

Tomó una de las manos del rubio entre las suyas. — Scor, cásate conmigo.

— Creí que eso ya era un hecho. — Bromeó él con dificultad.

La chica sonrió levemente. — Ahora.

Él sabía que la Potter estaba segura de su destino, podía sentirlo dentro de él, apenas podía respirar y su cabeza empezaba a doler. Todas las cosas materiales dejaban de importar, solo podía verla a ella, pidiéndole la última cosa que podría hacer por ella. — Y por siempre. — Respondió. La enfermera apareció, un viejo hombre con un hábito negro entre detrás de ella.

— ¿En qué de serviles, muchachos? — Preguntó amablemente.

Scorpius observó a Lily antes de hablar. — Padre, ¿puede casarnos?

— ¿Ahora? — Preguntó él sorprendido.

— Sí. — Respondieron los dos chicos a la vez.

El padre sacó una pequeña biblia de su hábito y se acercó a ellos. La enfermera detrás, sonreía tristemente, sabiendo perfectamente todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

— Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos...— El hombre empezó a recitar las típicas palabras. Allí sentada en el borde de la cama, sosteniendo las manos de su prometido, Lily Potter jamás se había imaginado casarse así, espontáneamente, apenas con un jean y una camiseta.

Pero en ese momento, no podía imaginar algo mas perfecto, pasara lo que pasara.

— Di tus votos, Lily Luna Potter.

— Te amo por siempre y para siempre, Scor, en lo bueno en lo malo, nos volveremos viejos juntos, siempre fuiste el único, recuerda siempre que estaré ahí pase lo que pase, sea feliz o triste, te amaré siempre.

— Di tus votos, Scorpius Malfoy.

Junto a ellos, el pitido de los latidos del rubio empezaba a hacerse débil, apenas en un susurro habló. — Te amo, Lily, como nunca lo hice, como nunca más lo haré, siempre serás mi hermosa princesa. Pero recuerda por favor, que aunque no esté allí, te amaré por siempre y para siempre, estés donde estés.

Después de aceptar al otro, y colocarse los anillos, solo pudieron verse a los ojos.

— Los declaró marido y mujer. — Murmuró el padre limpiando la lágrima que caía de sus ojos.

Sin importarle que ya sus mejillas estuviesen totalmente empapadas, Lily se lanzó a los labios de Scorpius. — Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, Scor.

— Por siempre y para siempre. — Contestó él mientras que la vida huía de su cuerpo.


End file.
